


Big Hero 6 Smut

by SpottyAnarchist5



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Biting, Demonic Possession, F/M, Fangirls, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Licking, Light Masochism, Loss of Virginity, Perversion, Sadism, Spanking, Vaginal, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyAnarchist5/pseuds/SpottyAnarchist5
Summary: just a bunch of lemons(originally posted July 3rd 2015)





	1. Why Does it feel so good but hurt so bad

It was midnight at the lucky cat café Hana and Hiro had returned from crime fighting and were changing into their pyjamas before dinner since it was a long and tough fight when Hana was in her room changing she took off her boots, tights and blazer and was about to take off her shirt Hiro on the other had already gotten changed and went to check on Hana but as he pulled the rice door he noticed sometimes HE COULD SEE HANA TAKING OFF HER SHIRT SHOWING HER KURO LOLITA BRA  
Hiro blushed and was really surprised he never had a feeling like this before Hana blushed to except she was more silent than expressive Hiro slammed the Rice door shut and ran back to his room in embarrassment he was shaking and his face was bright red he was completely embarrassed he had never been embarrassed before  he sat on his bed and thought for a moment he and Hana had always been best friends and cared for each other but he and her never really did much adult things besides eating at restaurants and nightclubs he and watched enough anime in his life that this cliché was known as peeping tom he didn't want to be associated with that Baymax told him it is natural for a adolescent boy like him to react this way and that maybe trying to act more romantic would win Hana back to him and he'll have his reputation back They didn't say anything to each other during dinner and aunt Cass was oblivious to the whole situation after Hana went to bed Hiro thought about how to be more “adult” and less like the adolescent he was always seen as since most of the protagonists in his favourite anime were about his age but got to do more adult things despite having a sad past like shinji ikari and Simon from gurren lagann  while Hiro was sleeping he heard a crack and some loud noise coming from outside he recognised it as a Thunderstorm the next minute while he was sleeping he heard a flash it was his bedside light somebody had turned it on it was hannah she was in her lacy gothic night dress but she felt a little more eccentric than normal she had a fear of thunderstorms and her futon bed needed fixing so Hiro offered her to sleep in his bed she found it comfy and soft but halfway through the night hana stood up and held hiro down like tadashi used to do hiro enjoyed what hannah did cause it brought back memories but he then realised that his belly was showing he used his teeth to attempt to cover up his chest even if his chin chin was slightly showing but hana gripped at his arms and held him down on the bed hiro sort of liked this and hugged hana and lightly licked her neck a little soon while they were making out hana felt a itch she started rubbing her booty against the bed sheets and moved her belly closer and closer to hiro's chest and then started squeezing him when hiro asked her why she was doing that  hana pouted and refused to say her face turned red and she was feeling a little sweaty after the last hug hana needed to go to the bathroom but she was in there longer than she usually was hiro overheard some sputtering noises it was blood and it was coming from her mouth hiro carried hana downstairs and rested her on the couch hana didn’t feel too well hiro ran into the kitchen got a soft rag put under some water and placed it over hana’s fore head hana had a sore aching chest hiro took care of hana until when hana was attempting to eat a sandwitch but she nearly choked accidently activating baymax hana got some medicine,noodle soup and after a few days she was normal but something still felt off hana didn’t sound like herself her voice was low and more adult like  
(her Peverted Creepy side is showing)


	2. A Naughty little Demon needs to be punished!

Hiro was okay with licking hana in the neck but not hana licking him in the neck   
One other night when they were cuddling and hana grabbed hiro’s shirt and lightly pulled it showing half of his chest which made hiro blush wildly and told hana to stop and pulled his shirt back down but Hana ignored him   
Hana’s voice was now more moe like she said way I like cuddling you so I thought I’d tickle you  
Hiro was still a little upset and unhappy this moe attitude resulted in some unpleasant arguing hiro didn't want to continue the arguing and just wanted to get some sleep but hana’s new almost Uke attitude was so off putting hiro had had enough when he attempted to rest hana was messing around with his leg hiro then decided to do something he had never done before but he had too he was a preteen and this was the first time he ever experienced someone act so strange before but he was told from some fangirls that sometimes it’s the only other opinion to stop a innocent childlike character who ends up being creepy and uncomfortable so while hana was tugging onto his leg her booty was showing slightly covered by her B&W hello kitty leggings he rolled his eyes and shot his hand upwards and spanked hana’s butt hard 8 times but because even though he was 15 years old his hands were really big SWACK SWACK SWACK SWACK SWACK SWACK SWACK SWACK!!! the last spank got hana to get back to her normal self but she couldn't really speak normally since she was so tired so hiro took some brain patches to reload her floppy disk of memories he clicked in his usb into his laptop and checked to see if anything had happened apparently Hana had a bit of a creepy edge to her when he accidently creeped on her she actually liked it and she started glopping hiro as much as she could but she had a habit of masturbating because of her awkward beginnings as a teenager back on earth but since she did it while they were hugging it resulted in her being unwell because it made her body sweaty because he and hana had had SEX hiro was quite shocked that happened the more he looked into Hana’s Bio he found out she was quite a pervert watching alot of yuri reading R18 Yaoi fanfiction messing around with her jiggle physics and being attracted to demonic females in anime like rias gremmory [www.google.co.uk/search?q=rias+g...](https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=rias+gremory&es_sm=93&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=nNGXVd6PNOjV7Abp36-gAw&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1242&bih=606%C2%A0)having a attraction to animated chests and certain females and since hiro’s belly was showing that’s why she acted so strange but because she was half demon and since demons sometimes get aroused by doing these types of activities that’s why she was hanging onto hiro's body so much and why hiro had to punish her that way was a good thing when some demons are verbally punished they give no emotion so that way there Peverted tenancies slash away and she generates back to her old self  he then kissed hana on the nose and she responded with a kiss on hiro’s nose  
  
gomen nasai said Hana as she went back to sleep her dark blonde hair covering her normal cute face  
gomen nasai said Hiro as he redid his blanket and slept  
  
in the distant Future anytime they felt like having some (BEEP) then they would prepare for it so the situation that happened last time never happened again  
  
   
(AND THAT’S WHY HANA AND HIRO CAN NEVER HAVE SEX IN MY FAN UNIVERSE)  
  
(SO SORRY IF THIS SUCKED THIS WAS MY FIRST LEMON FIC EVER I'LL TRY TO IMPROVE I WILL)  
  
  



	3. A Female Demon's Horny Issues and her Sassy Attitude

It was night time at the lucky cat cafe Aunt Cass went off to do some errands Baymax was getting charged and kelee was having a nap  
leaving Hiro and Hana alone however Hana didn't feel good she had a blushing issue and her body didn't physically feel right she couldn't stop scratching and felt sweaty most of the day she was sitting in the living room eating ice cream in a grey tank top and jeans she was watching some anime on tv Hiro had finished his projects and was conserned about Hana she felt different than usual and was quiet  
Hiro looked at the dark blonde haired cyborg demon girl and sighed Hana, Daijōbu desu?  
I feel like I'm a snow creature I'm freezing and I can't fucking relax without having to scratch myself Hana yelped  
Hana? is there something wrong with your body hiro answered  
Hana blushed like the Tsundere she is and said while blushing No I'm fine Hiro put his hand over Hana's shoulder  and said Don't lie to me ever again hana blushed a little at how hiro was acting but since they were both 16 now it was to be expected that his boyfriend attitude would change   
  
Many Hours later Hana had almost returned to her normal self Hiro had given Hana some special teas and made some donburi for dinner At First Hana thought Hiro was just being helpful and kind like he normally is but Hiro was really caring for hana like she was his own lover after hana finished her furo she left the door open and hiro had been at the wrong place at the wrong time Hana's naked body was exposed to him her lower skin leaking of a gross matter hiro gasped along with hana who was blushing with her hands at her side completely embarassed of the fact hiro had found out her secret she had a problem that needed fixed  
but it was a problem with her "special area" hiro told hana you know what needs to be done right Hana? since you rejected my help and acted like a rude tsundere along with lying to me Hana blushed and said yeah do your worse spank me spank me hard the main thing is that I learn my lesson about masturbating Hiro blushed bright red and said well I'm going to have to be the one to do the punishment  and Cure side I'm going this to help you and because I care about you don't worry I'll be gentle Hana nodded her head and made her way to her bedroom with hiro He took a small towel soaked in cold water and rested it in Hana's omanko (vagina) Hana gave out a small moan as Hiro wiped down her body until she was clean he then striped off his shirt and shorts showing just his pajama shorts and chest out in the open he took out a baseball paddle and whacked it hard on hana 's butt  
he then did the same with his hand,brush and switch/crop SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK until he stopped and Decided to undid his shorts and buried his body deep into Hana's skin Hana felt quiet and her eyes widened  
he continued this until hana had fallen asleep he got out a blanket and wrapped it over hana as she rested her head   
the next day hana was too tired to work so hiro looked after her all day he lightly stroked Hana's dark blonde hair and them stuffed his mouth full with Gummy bears one of the sweet treats falling into hana's left breast hiro really liked gummy bears he leaned in and ate the gummy bear accidently getting his head squashed in the process Hana moaned and then moved her drowsy head downward to where hiro was she moved her lips and rested her lips on hiro's face until he kissed her she kissed him back   
(that just goes to show sure Hana and Hiro can be horny when they want to but They are still teens and when hana's demon side can be sassy,rude and Tsundere Hiro has to put his foot down and punish her like the rude bratty demon she is but deep down Hiro still loves Hana very much and truly cares for her whether she be a demon or human)


	4. The Fujoshi are back (featured Bishonen Baymax who is completely different from his robot self)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fujoshi fangirls make a perverted clone of Baymax who is a bishie stereotype

One day In SFIT while Hiro and his buddies were having lunch  Kana,Hinako and Marisa snuck into Hiro's workshop and altered some of baymax's programming since their last adventure they made a USB chip that makes Baymax a hot bishonen Anime Character and makes him act different they made him human and added some new personality traits they then took this human baymax up to hiro's room hana was too busy serving customers to notice Hinako was the one who altered his dialogue while kana and marisa did the dirty work when Hiro went home it started off usual he was making some new ideas for armour and powers and was finishing off his last packet of gummy bears  when he bumped into Hana after closing time  and noticed Hana left some of her manga in his room and had put some of his 1980s transformers in the attic  by accident and had ran out of curry for the night's dinner they started to fight it wasn't really brawl but they didn't take these "accidents" lightly so Hana punched Hiro in the head and Hiro lightly punched her shoulder they continued this and Aunt Cass was busy on the phone so it felt like a endless argument  
until Hana and Hiro felt a hard surface hit their heads it was books A Red Cook Book and a Green Gundam Book someone had hit Hiro and Hana win the head the person with the books had quite long white bishonen hair a lab coat glasses and a monotone calm anime type voice it was baymax in his bishonen form and was acting different Hana and Hiro were shocked and surprised they pretended to act like it was normal and apologized  
but this bishonen baymax had a creepy unsettling smirk on his face  while hana and hiro had solved their problems they still bickered mostly because hiro had been spending less time with hana and she had extra work hours so some days she couldn't crime fight which hiro and his friends had to do themselves because this bishonen baymax didn't believe in fighting one time hana had finished dinner but she fell over cause she was so frustrated she accidently hit her hand with a fork while she did get it fixed she was still lying on the floor in a ecchi like position this bishonen baymax prefered to be called Baymax Sempai and carried over some of the same creepy traits the fujoshi trio Hinako,Kana and Marisa had (Solace/Creep/Calm but firmly strict) and while he enjoyed Visual Novels and Harem Anime he didn't approve of Hana's outfit he sat her back up and slapped her butt hard  Hana yelped suprised that he did that when Hiro entered the kitchen he saw Hana standing in a corner in a bunny suit and Bishonen Baymax was casually sitting on the couch reading Hiro was really confused he had enough of this "bishonen" form of baymax  so the next time the fujoshi attacked Hiro went alone with hana he didn't want to include the others Kana had her squid cosplay that she used to tickle Hiro where he made uncontrollable laughter  and Marisa whacked Hiro in the head with her paddle Hana was tired of this and while the fujoshi knew Hana was a crime fighter with cybernetic powers they didn't know about her demon side so when they asking her how strong hana was when she delivered her punches,kicks and strikes to them Hana's eyes glowed red and she said I'm one hell of a Waitress crime fighter and the Fujoishi recognized that phrase and noticed Hana was a demon but they weren't scared and wouldn't say anything about why and how they sabotaged baymax's programming except for hinako who stepped out of the battle to help her boyfriend so Hana transformed into her demon form a Dark Purple corset decorated in black roses dark grey platform boots indigo bat wings little Scarlett horns and long Raven Hair she had a object in her holster that looked like a rope when in reality it was a whipsword with a click of her fingers Kana and marisa were tied up and had slash marks on their hinds and standing next to them was a purple haired shinigami (grimi) had her finger along marisa and kana's neck and then she buried her arms down Kana's chest while Hana untied hiro from the squid monster while they did restore baymax's personality his human self still existed so he a android now robot most of the time Human sometimes and Hana had transformed back to her old form seriously this what some fujoshi see in anime boys well hiro kun alot characters that we consider jerks or creeps others see as great fictional creations like the comedian from watchman cough cough Aria dusk cough cough Goku cough cough  
Hana Chan are you unwell?  
cough cough I don't hiro besides I need to get to work acchooo   
Your not working like that (carries Hana back to bed)  
Hana you have a cold you need to get some rest humans sometimes get this from stress   
yeah I have been working longer nowdays  
(Later)  
Hiro I'm not taking medicine I'm not sick anymore  
Hana you need to get better (shoves medicine into my mouth)  
(Hana swallows the medicine)  
See better  
(Hana just acts like a tsundere and says ugh yeah)  
Hiro smiles while Hana just pouts


	5. Crystal and Baymax (Softcore BDSM) (based of the Studio Killers song In Tokyo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Baymax have some fun

Crystal flicked off the lights  
It was just her and this strange Robot  
Hiro had went out and Cass was busy downstairs so this was probably the best time for Crystal to test out some of her “circuits” on this robot  
Crystal felt weak and fragile unlike this robot  
She couldn’t really be the dominant one like she wanted to so the robot had to help direct her  
His smooth big hand held her lightly as he swung her around and then she rubbed his button  
That activated one of his special upgrades she then undid her dress and boots  
He put his hand into his compartment drawer and took out a crop it was short and firm  
He took it and swung it hard Crystal smiled and blushed cherry red this continued until she did the same to him using some duct tape as a mask for him they continued this until they both got tired they turned on their sleeping censors and forgot to charge Oops!  
Soon Hiro and Hana had to carry two very tired robots upstairs due to exhaustion  
the end


End file.
